


I Love You

by awkwardocalypse



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: AHHHHHHHHHHHH, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, It's literally just trans people having hot romantic sex, O_o, PWP, Pent makes his countess cum like five times before asking for his own pleasure, Talking about trans bodies, The only place for transphobes is at the bottom of this cliff, This is my first time in like, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Trans rights, ages, cute nerds being cute, don't at me this is exactly canon, gentle as fuck sex tho, is this maledom from me?, please tell me if I did okay/what I can do better with in future, thank, writing trans sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardocalypse/pseuds/awkwardocalypse
Summary: Inspired by a friend's randomised FE7 run.  Trans!Pent and Trans!Louise steal away to their tent to make love.  That's it, that's literally the whole plot.  Trans characters.  Obviously.  PWP.
Relationships: Louise/Pent (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	I Love You

Louise bit her hand to keep from moaning too loud as Pent caressed her; brushing stray hair from his face as his lips slid over her shaft.

‘Careful, love,’ he gave a low chuckle, teasing her tip with his tongue. ‘I doubt we want to wake the others.’

The archer’s only reply was a throaty growl as her husband swallowed her cock; his well-trained mouth sucking her at a slow and steady rhythm. Her eyes rolled back as she groped her chest with her free hand while grinding her hips harder against his face. He just smirked around her length and withdrew carefully, taking a moment to breathe and stroke her as he teased her head with his tongue.

Their tent was far enough away from the rest of camp that she hoped, even if she did start moaning, no one would hear. Pent had come up with some excuse about how he wanted to research some samples and didn't want to stink out the rest of the camp in case they reacted badly to his magic. This wasn't _technically_ untrue, he was most definitely carrying out his studies in his downtime, but it had been more of an excuse to put some distance between their tent and the rest of the camp. It had been a long time since they'd gotten the chance to make love and, apparently, _her lord_ was content to make her wait a little longer before she could finally cum.

Pent resumed his lovemaking, a more tender expression warming up his face as he gazed up at his blushing wife; stroking her at a quicker pace as he fit the first half of her cock in his mouth. This time, Louise's hand dropped from her lips to his hair and she held him in place, carefully rocking herself to and from his head until he could lose the hand completely and just let her guide him; let her use him how she wanted.

A sudden thrust to the back of the throat would've caught a lesser man off-guard, but Pent was used to the length of his wife by now and, though surprised, he melted into her with ease; gripping her thighs with careful strength as she pushed his head as far down as she could, gasping out his name-

'L-Lord Pent! _Lord Pent!_ '

He smiled again, at least as best he could, before she finally pulled away; blushing and panting and squirming and almost hiding her features in lustful embarrassment. It really was rather cute how she wouldn't drop his title, even in the bedroom.

'Don't hide,' he encouraged her, pulling her arms aware carefully as he leaned up to kiss her. 'You have nothing to be ashamed of.' His gentle hands made their way up the smooth skin of her upper body, stopping just below her chest to await her consent.

'I'm still flat...' She pouted, nervously biting the corner of her lip.

Pent returned the expression. 'Do you want me to avoid them for now?'

Louise gave an awkward hum. 'Hands, yes. Mouth, no.'

The Mage General gave a happy little laugh. 'You do so love what I can do with that~'

'It's just you,' she beamed as she lay back; pulling him on top of her, moving his head to her chest. 'It's only you...'

'I know,' he replied, starting a gentle ring of kisses round her nipple. 'It's only you for me, too.'

He made a handsome purr as he brought out his tongue to lick her flesh, while at the same time running a hand down her gorgeous body - one she took hold of and put quickly back upon her sex. Smiling again into his kisses, Pent stroked her again; grinding a little against her body as her chest rose in his mouth and her cock throbbed in his hand.

'Y-You're-w-wonderful-!' Louise gasped, pushing his head ever closer into his chest.

'As are you, my lady,' her husband kept on smiling, clearly growing ever-pleased with himself as her breathing quickened with his strokes. It wasn't long before he had her writhing beneath him, calling him _beloved_ , _handsome_ , _wonderful_ , _perfect_ , her _lord_ over and over again like a lusty prayer.

'M-My lord, I-I want you, lord-!' She _whined_ beautifully; blonde hair scattering as her body shook and ground and reddened beneath him. ' _Oh, Saint Elimine_ , I want to cum inside you-!'

'Hmm, one wonders how Her Holiness would respond to such demands?' He teased, getting up to kiss her lips again; taking a good long minute or two just to lose himself in all her love, their hands and arms and tongues crushing _oh-so_ closely against each other - as though such a thing would make them one. 'How do you want me?'

When she'd recovered from blushing at his terrible joke, she just stroked his hair and pecked his cheek. 'Whatever's most comfortable for you.'

'I want you, too,' he nodded, starting to sit up with her. 'But I'm... not feeling the front today?'

'That's all right,' Louise just nodded and kissed him on the lips again. ' _This_ , my lord-' She landed a playful smack upon his hind; forcing out an ambushed gasp. '-feels even better.'

'Oh, is that so?' He teased, reaching for one of their oils as he turned around to give her better access.

' _Oh yes_ ,' the countess smirked; eyes lighting up as she took the vial and started to prepare her man. 'Lord Pent has really quite handsome hips.'

Now it was Pent's turn to let out an embarrassed laugh; albeit one stifled by his wife starting to work her slickened fingers into his hole. 'A-A co-common- _unf_ \- c-compliment from you, my dear.'

'No, really, you do,' she moved against him; laying a humble kiss on his shoulder as she drove her fingers deeper in. 'It's a _very_ strong behind, my love.'

'I-I always w-worry it c-curves too- m- oh, _Elimine_ \- m-much, Louise...'

'I always tell you not to.'

'That you do. Perhaps I'm not as quick a learner as I'd hoped...'

'Take all the time you need,' she turned his head with her free hand and kissed him softly, pulling away her oiled hand so she could start to prepare herself. 'I just want to enjoy you.'

'I do love you, Louise.'

'I love you, Lord Pent.'

With a gentle caress and careful entry, Louise began to fuck him; helping to angle her lover so they could thrust and ride as one. Soon she was burying her face on one of those strong, handsome shoulders, and soon the burial turned to biting; her muffled groans growing greedier as she started building speed. Pent's response was to melt against her; riding back hard and letting her sink her teeth in. He felt her hands wrap around his body, keeping them steady, as she controlled the pace. They kept from his scars; though long-since healed, she knew he hated contact there. Instead she kept them on his lower torso; feeling the muscle building there as she filled him again and again.

'Someone's getting stronger~' She nuzzled against him, right before finding fresh skin to bite.

'F-Frequent wandering in-in desert s-sands and-and ruins and- and all sorts of... - _agh_ \- th-things... w-will necessitate a... a certain degree of fitness that... that will... make... make th- _fuck me-!_ '

She let out a long gleeful note at this; throwing her arms as tightly around him as she could as she fucked her way closer and closer to climax. There was something quite wonderful about seeing the immaculate Count Reglay being slowly reduced to a greedy boy before her eyes.

Her orgasm seemed to creep upon her by surprise, and she barely had time to warn him. He just smiled and whispered, ‘Just let go. Just let it go, whoever you want.’ That, in the end, proved that. With one last dive onto unmarked flesh, her teeth grinding hard into his skin, branding the Mage General as _her man_ , _her lord_ , _her master_ , she filled him with her love; hips bucking hard against his hole as she screamed his name into his skin.

Her embrace tightened harder and harder all throughout her release, and within seconds she was smothering all that newly-reddened skin with countless kisses, just saying - 'I love you. I love you I loveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyou...' - over and over again... 'I love you, Lord Pent.'

Content to remain in her arms for now, Pent just stroked them softly, rocking slowly back against her as she began to wind down, and whispered back, 'I love you, too, my lady. I truly, _truly_ love you, too.'


End file.
